What's not mine should be
by kaibajoey1
Summary: Summary: When you can’t have the real thing then why not a replacement? ZaneChazz Warnings!: Rape, PWP and Dark Zane….again. If you don’t like the thought of Rape then please don’t read.


Title: What's not mine should be

Title: What's not mine should be

Author: Kaibajoey1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters.

Summary: When you can't have the real thing then why not a replacement? Zane/Chazz

Warnings!: Rape, PWP and Dark Zane….again. If you don't like the thought of Rape then please don't read.

Author note: Well I remember some people wanted me to write a Zane/Chazz fic so this is what came out of it I guess. Sorry if it's not what you were looking for but I like Evil creepy Zane so any story with him in it will be like that I think. And yeah I know "Mine" is in every title but I think it just shows how arrogant Zane is. Also I'm sorry all my fans. I am working on "Are you still mine?" but it's kinda dead right now. But I hope to finish the second and third chapter soon. I haven't forgotten about you guys yet! So hope you enjoy the story!

I heard him gasp as I moved my hand down from his chest to his hips, pressing my hardness into his back side as I continue to hear small gasped out pleas for me to stop. I ignore them as I bite his neck. "You're just a substitute." I whispered into his ear as my hand moved onto his groin, feeling him through his pants. He tries to get out of my hold again but I just push him against the wall and continue his torment.

My other hand is pulling back his head by his hair as my lips search out more of his neck while my other hand stops caressing him, moving upward to un-button his blue jacket. His hands try to push mine away but I just push back. He has a sense of panic in his voice as he asks me to stop…no he doesn't ask he pleads, begs me to with draw my hands and my mouth from his skin. I smirk and continued with striping him of his jacket, the one thing he had pride in anymore.

He gasps as I rip it off and toss it to the ground. I pull his shirt from his pants and shove my hand upwards across his chest until I feel a nipple. I take it in between my fingers and play with it. A chocked gasp comes out and I chuckle at the fact that I know he doesn't want to but he is slowly getting hard. I bite his neck as my hand continues to play with his nipple. My other hand dips down and unbuttons his pants.

He starts with another protest but by this time I have tuned them out. This is happening even if he doesn't want it. I move on to his zipper and pull back to watch the pants fall down around his ankles. He jerks back and I almost lose my grip. I guess he doesn't know how violent I am when my pray doesn't obey me. My hand comes up and fists his black hair, slamming his head forward into the wall I have him pressed against. He slumps forward and I use this time of disorientation to push his boxers down to meet the same fate as his pants.

I hold one hand against his neck as the other one comes down to unzip my own pants. I hiss as the pressure from my pants is lifted off of my hard member. I can see he's starting to recover from the blow to his head so I speed things up. I bring both my hands down to part his cheeks before I push into him.

The scream he releases is beautiful. I shake at the sound and the tightness. I quickly grabbed his hips and withdraw before I push back into him with a force that his broken body wasn't ready for. He screams again and I move faster, loving the sounds I was ripping from his body. I looked down and could see the blood start to cover me. The site makes me quicken my thrusts, knowing it wouldn't be to long before I finished.

My teeth bite down on his neck right as I cum inside him, one last scream was all I needed. I just stand there, still inside him, for a minute until I was sure I could move again. I remove my mouth only to see blood from my teeth entering his skin. Oh well I didn't really care. I with draw my self and frown at the blood that came with me. Not being able to support himself, Chazz slumps to the ground, one more cry of pain leaves his lips. I don't know or really care if he got any pleasure out of what I just did to him. I did and that's all that matters to me right now.

I just tuck myself back into my pants and look down at my handy work. I bend down to his level and ran my hands threw his hair. He looks back at me with tears in his eyes. I just smirk back. "Thanks. You were great." A sob racks his body and I laugh in his face before I get up and walk away. I have other things that need my attention at the moment.

A/N: Yeah I know. Pretty bad right? Well reviews would be great and flames will be laughed at so give me your best shot. Till next time.


End file.
